1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a transmitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
To configure an interactive system in which user input to a television receiver (TV) is sending to a personal computer (PC), there has been a need of using a plurality of cables: such as a cable for sending a video signal from the personal computer to the television receiver (for example, DVI, and VGA); a cable for sending an audio signal from the personal computer to the television receiver (an RCA cable, a stereo mini cable, etc.); and a cable for sending the user input into the television receiver to the personal computer (for example, USB, RS232C). Thus, the configuration using a plurality of cables is not suitable for a miniaturization and cost reduction of an apparatus, and not favorable for a user convenience. As a result, there is a need of a system with miniaturized and low-cost that may be simply configured.
Further, a plurality of apparatuses, i.e., the television receiver, the personal computer, etc., independently use their own remote control transmitters (commanders), and there has been a need of selectively using the remote control transmitter to be compatible with the apparatus used. Thus, it is not favorable for a user convenience. This calls for a system in which one remote control transmitter may be shared among a plurality of peripheral apparatuses connected to the television receiver to improve the convenience.
Recently, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has gradually become widely used as a communication interface for transmitting, at high speed, a digital video signal, i.e., a non-compressed (baseband) video signal (hereinafter, referred to as “image data”) and a digital audio signal (hereinafter, referred to as “audio data”) accompanying the video signal from a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) recorder, a set top box, and other Audio Visual (AV) sources, for example, to a television receiver, a projector, and other displays. For example, there is a detailed description of an HDMI standard in WO publication 2002/078336.